1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pre-crash sensing systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to pre-crash sensing systems having countermeasures operated in response to pre-crash detection.
2. Background
Auto manufacturers are investigating radar, lidar, and vision-based pre-crash sensing systems to improve occupant safety. Current vehicles typically employ accelerometers that measure forces acting on the vehicle body. In response to accelerometers, airbags or other safety devices are employed. Also, Global Position Systems (GPS) systems are used in vehicles as part of navigation systems.
In certain crash situations, it would be desirable to provide information to the vehicle operator before forces actually act upon the vehicle. As mentioned above, known systems employ combinations of radar, lidar and vision systems to detect the presence of an object in front of the vehicle a predetermined time before an actual crash occurs. Such systems have expense and false positives.
Other systems broadcast their positions to other vehicles where the positions are displayed to the vehicle operator. The drawback to this type of system is that the driver is merely warned of the presence of a nearby vehicle without intervention. In a crowded traffic situation, it may be difficult for a vehicle operator to react to a crowded display.
It would be desirable to provide a system that takes into consideration the position of other vehicles and, should the situation warrant, provide crash mitigation.
The present invention provides an improved pre-crash sensing system that deploys a counter-measure in response to the position the object detected.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for operating a pre-crash sensing system for a first vehicle proximate a second vehicle said second vehicle generating a cruise control signal comprising:
detecting the cruise control signal at the first vehicle; and
generating a vehicle data signal from the first vehicle in response to the cruise control signal.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for communicating from a first vehicle comprising: sensing an urgent event at the first vehicle; and forming a first vehicle data signal from the first vehicle in response to the urgent event; and broadcasting the data signal from the first vehicle.
One advantage of the invention is that the cruise control signal will trigger only one of the vehiclesxe2x80x9d transponders. Thus, the orientation of the target vehicle may be easily determined.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.